Well Known
by De Ore Leonis
Summary: It is not a good year for Harry, everyone looks at him differently. Draco seems to be the only one to get it. He claims to know Harry better than anyone else. What is he getting at?


**Warnings:** Rated for a reason,explicit male/male scenes, some swearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters

**Well Known**

On the plus side he was back at Hogwarts. That was a big plus considering the living hell that was the Dursely's house. On the down side everyone was staring at him. He had begun to get accustomed to the phenomenon, but now the stares held a different flavour.

Quiet awe, while nauseating, was infinitely preferable to the looks he was receiving this year. Thanks to the Ministry's vendetta and the Daily Prophet, people looked at him as if he were a delusional maniac, likely to explode at the least provocation. But even those looks were preferable to the disgust he saw on some faces. That cut deep.

It didn't help that even those closest to him were treating him like a helpless puppy. He knew they thought they had his best interests at heart, but it hurt just the same. Even Ron and Hermione keep asking him if he was okay and treading lightly around subjects like Voldermort's resurrection and the Order.

All this considered it was only reasonable that he sought privacy and solitude whenever he could. Today he decided to sit in the shade of the castle. The day was warm, but most students had chosen more popular meeting places around the lake. That suited him just fine.

Unfortunately his privacy was soon broken by the person he least wanted to see at this time (barring a Death Eater or Voldermort himself, of course. However that was near impossible in Hogwarts and considering recent events he was entitled to some exaggeration.).

"What do you want, Malfoy? And where are your dogs?" Harry jeered, referring to the absent Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco gave him a long, slow look. "I could ask you the same question."

Harry tensed. "Ron and Hermione are my friends. I don't need a pair of body guards. Unlike you."

"That could almost be a threat, Potter. You are certainly edgier this year, although I'm not surprised. I would be too if most of the wizarding world thought I was a crackpot's unstable puppet."

Harry glared. "To my earlier question, what do you want?"

Draco sighed and sat beside him on the grass. Harry watched him surreptitiously, waiting for some sort of trap. He admitted that his rival had grown up a bit. He looked almost weary. The arrogance was still there but he noticed a similar expression to the one he often saw reflected in the mirror. It was a look that contained a certain amount of bitterness. Not an expression that one often found in teenager. Usually it just looked petulant, but not on Draco. Harry wondered why he was scrutinising Malfoy's features. He noticed that Draco was watching him just as closely.

The silence stretched between them and Harry felt compelled to break it. "I'm not a liar, or a murderer for that matter. Most of all, I am not trying to seek attention." He blurted. He berated himself for his pointless confession. Was he trying to find validation from his bitter enemy now?

"I know that, Potter." Draco turned to him with a languid stretch. "I'm probably one of the few people who actually _gets_ it."

Harry was about to scoff, but then he thought it through. In some ways his rival might have a point. There was no doubt that he knew at least a vague account of what happened that night.

"As to the attention seeking part, I know you don't. Why do you think I needle you about it?"

Harry stared hard at the smirking blond.

"Look, Potter, is all this really necessary? We sling insults at each other, I usually win," his smirk deepened. "I probably know you better than any of the rest of them."

Harry brooded for a moment. Those faces that thought him unstable, or a liar or even the faces of his friends that treated him like he was something fragile and liable to break. Unlike them, Malfoy was content to simply treat him as an annoying rival. It was surprisingly refreshing. No matter how many people turned from him in disgust or worried about his mental health, Draco would always be there with that arrogant, vaguely disdainful expression.

"I've spent most of my life around the emotionally screwed. I can recognise scars when I see them," Draco asserted.

Harry unconsciously raised his hand to brush his forehead.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Potter. All scars are visible, granted, but I'm not talking about the physical. Let's just say that you're far from perfect."

That was another thing. With this huge expectation to be the saviour of wizarding kind there was this assumption of perfection. The stares of adoration were often hard to stomach.

Harry was so distracted by his musings that he was taken completely by surprise when he felt Draco's lips against his own. He pulled back out of shock and looked into the amused expression of his rival.

D-Draco…What are you…" he stammered.

"Don't tell me you're new to this," he drawled.

Harry flushed, "Wh- You're new to this too!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow in response.

_I won't ask for details. I won't ask for details._ Harry repeated in his head. It seemed easier to cling to sanity with something to repeat to himself.

If he was honest with himself, Harry did find the blond teenager rather attractive. Draco's perfectly neat, pale blond hair was such a stark contrast to his own unruly, raven-dark tangles.

Yes, he was a rival and an enemy, but dislike was just one side of the coin and the strength of his emotion could quite easily transform into something…different. Besides, those lips had felt very pleasant. For a moment all thought had been driven out of his mind and he had forgotten all about his duties and difficulties.

Draco's lips seized his own again. This time he didn't resist. Draco hadn't been boasting when he had implied experience. This was Harry's first real kiss and he was sharing it with Draco. That thought did not disturb him as much as it should have. This was possibly due to the fact that the feeling of Draco's tongue flicking in his mouth was intoxicating. His hand slid up to cup the back of his rival's head. Draco moaned, and encouraged by the sound, Harry wrapped a hand around his slim wast and bore him to the ground.

Draco smirked up at him from the grass. The green really suited him, Harry thought with a smile.

"Knut for your thoughts?" queried Draco when he saw Harry's smile.

"I was just thinking how green suits you," he admitted, indicating the grass.

"Funny, I was looking at your eyes and thinking the same thing."

Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, now I have very good view of them," Draco smirked.

Harry glared. "And now not so nice," said Draco thoughtfully.

After another leisurely kiss Draco suggested finding somewhere with a bed. Harry was inclined to agree.

(---)

Harry sat on the bed, feeling awkward. However a few kisses soon remedied that. Harry almost whimpered when Draco released his lips in order to stand. The blond turned away teasingly and slid his robe over his shoulders and let it slide to the fall, leaving him naked except for silky undergarments around his hips.

When his back was exposed, Harry had to stifle a gasp. Pale scars criss-crossed Draco's back. They looked old and unobtrusive for the most part. If Harry wasn't watching Draco so closely he probably wouldn't have noticed at all. But it was clear that they had been received at different times. Wasting no time, the dark haired teen vaulted off the bed and circled behind his prospective lover. He hesitated for only a moment before running a concerned hand over the marks.

Draco arched like a cat and smirked. "Finally taking some initiative. Good work, Potter."

"What the hell happened to you? Don't they have magic to prevent scarring?"

Draco turned around. The bemusement in his expression flicked into annoyance. He glared at Harry's forehead. "You're one to talk," He replied flippantly.

"I mean it! Who did this to you?" Harry demanded.

"Why do you assume a 'who'?" Draco retorted.

Harry just stared stubbornly. Normally Draco liked to have those emerald eyes on him, but not when they were wearing that look.

"Does it really matter? Can't you stop being noble and so, so_ Gryffindor_ for even ten minutes?" The blond complained.

Harry kept staring.

"Fine!" with an exasperated sigh Draco flopped gracefully onto the bed. "If you _must_ know it's my father. Yes, there are ways of preventing scarring with magic, but he seems to think the lesson sinks in better this way. Besides they aren't disfiguring. They've never bothered anyone before," He added defensively.

"What? No, it's not like that. I'm concerned. It's child abuse. What sort of monster does that to his own child?"

Draco snorted. "Monster? That's a little strong. I will concede that he's not an easy man to live with, but it's not as if he curses me. There are some nasty rumours about discipline in other pure blood families…Speaking of which there are also rumours about your…household. I don't imagine that they have ways to stop scarring in the Muggle world."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose my experience could be labelled as abuse."

Far from looking horrified or pitying Draco seemed unconcerned. "Fine. Then we have established that we're both victims of horrid, terrible monsters." He smirked. Again.

Harry was sort of relieved at Draco's reaction to his home life. It was a welcome change from the false concern and condescending sympathy. He had a feeling that Draco would have responded in the same way, even if he hadn't experienced it first hand. Harry nodded slowly before breaking out into a sincere smile.

Draco's smirk deepened. "Now that that's settled, can you hurry up and fuck me?"

Draco laughed when he saw Harry's stunned expression.

Harry blanched. "I…uh, well…ah," he stammered. His powers of speech seemed to have left him. He didn't know if he had ever felt this uncomfortable in his entire life.

Draco decided to be merciful. "Look, I figure that you're new to this and probably not entirely comfortable with it the other way around. Let's just say I have a bit more experience than you and I know that _you'll_ be noble."

Harry gave him an appraising look. "You know, for a Slytherin brat you're pretty considerate."

Draco grinned. "That's the spirit, Potter!"

"Call me Harry," said Harry in a tone he thought was seductive.

Draco put a pillow over his face and groaned. "If you weren't so ravishingly hot, I would be really turned off right now. Can you prevent yourself saying something idiotic or is it just essential for you?"

Harry glared at the irreverent teen. "You're a bastard, Malfoy."

"Better." Draco removed the pillow and grabbed the collar of Harry's robe to pull him down into another kiss. Harry felt he was getting the hang of this and begun to thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Draco moaned and then pulled away when Harry bit his lower lip.

"Quick learner. Good to know," Draco gasped.

Harry responded by running his hands over the warm, exposed torso before him. The feeling of Quidditch toned muscles sliding beneath silky skin was exhilarating. Draco gave a throaty moan and responded in kind by slipping his slender fingers beneath Harry's clothes. Then it became something that was partially a fight, with both of the pulling at the others' remaining clothing.

Although Draco had already established the order of events, each of them wrung every last moan and cry they could from the other. Harry couldn't help but feel that this was a huge improvement on their normal style of fighting.

Draco looked amazing writhing beneath him with his cheeks flushed. When one of the pale teen's hands twisted in his hair, Harry jerked out of the grip to place kisses down Draco's neck. He groaned when he felt Draco's hand twine through his hair once again. When their hips met both of them bit back moans and began to grind against each other.

"Are you going to take this further?" Draco managed to pant between gasps.

The thought simultaneously excited and petrified Harry. He stopped moving.

"Uh…"

"You do _know_ what to do, right?" Draco taunted.

"Of-of course."

Draco sighed. "Innocent Gryffindors, you are so hilarious," He smirked as he dug through his discarded robes.

Hilarious was the last thing Harry wanted to be. He had much preferred having Draco gasping and unbalanced by being kissed and nipped. With that in mind, when Draco produced what could only be some sort of lubrication, Harry snatched it off him.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow as Harry began to coat his fingers.

"Perhaps not so innocent?" Draco queried. Harry pointedly ignored him and then gingerly pushed a finger into his rival.

Draco arched up and moaned softly. Harry marvelled at the response he caused, but not quite so much as the sensation of Draco relaxing at his touch. Harry had never thought it could be this easy. Draco tilted his head right back and fisted his hands in the bed sheets. Encouraged by his obvious enjoyment, Harry slipped in another finger. Trying to think back to snatches of rumours he moved his fingers about, trying to find that sweet spot. He was just about to give up and decide that he'd been far too gullible, when Draco gave a wanton moan and swore.

"I take it back, Potter!" he panted. "You know what you're doing!"

Harry was very pleased with himself. He found that spot again.

"Alright, alright, you've made you're point, just fuck me, please!"

Harry let out his own moan at that incredibly hot request. His mind was already suggesting how good it would feel to move against Draco like that.

The blond whimpered when Harry withdrew his fingers. The next moment Harry braced himself and pushed into the other. It was better than he had imagined. Draco was so easy to move with. He wrapped his legs around Harry and drew him closer, the raven haired teen more than happy to oblige.

Perhaps his rival did know him the best. Constant fighting, that usually turned physical, had left each with a sense of the way the other moved. Each shift and change was instantly accommodated. Every cue was read and exploited. Harry's world had narrowed to one of pure sensation as the sweat-slicked bodies of him and his arch-rival moved fluidly together.

Even through the red haze of pleasure he couldn't help but watch Draco's swollen lips part as he panted. He couldn't take his eyes off the sweat damp hair or the taught lines of Draco's neck and collarbone. Not even the nails dragging down his back could distract him from the tantalising sight.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he came, arching up so far that his back left the bed. Harry couldn't possibly hold out with Draco clenching down around him and yelling like that. He buried his own moan in Draco's shoulder, shuddering violently.

Who would have known that hearing his first name screamed by Malfoy would have that effect on him? He collapsed on top of his lover and took a deep breath. Draco groaned contentedly beneath him. By the timber of the sound, Harry assumed that he was pleased. After a few moments he looked up blearily and tried to focus on what Draco was saying.

"What was that?"

"I _said_ you can get off me now, Potter," Draco announced.

Harry groaned and rolled over. "Back to a last name basis then?" he murmured. Draco had the grace to flush.

"Anyway, it looks like I was right again. You really should just accept what I say as categorical truth," Draco declared airily.

"If I recall, you didn't really say anything except that you knew me well. That's hardly a 'hey, we'd be great in bed together.'"

Draco shrugged dismissively. "I still kissed you, didn't I?"

This time Harry flushed. "How about we're both right."

Draco snorted. "Of course you'd say something like. Unlike you, I don't compromise. Speaking of which, we _are_ doing this again. Soon."

"Well if that's the _categorical_ truth…" This time Harry smirked broadly and rolled back on top of his lover.

"Hey, I didn't mean…"

Harry cut off Draco's protests with a deep kiss and smiled to himself. He'd finally found away to shut Draco up and maybe even win an argument.


End file.
